Never Enough
by Pricat
Summary: Thrax finds a virus girl and decides to help her but he begins to develop feelings for her and doesn't know what to do......
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This was inspired by the fic Thrax's Decision by Thrax's Baby and it made me think of this fic but in it Thrax finds a virus girl and decides to help her cope with being a virus but begins to fall in love with her but he's not into that but she begins to change him but I hope people enjoy......**

* * *

It was a winter's night in the City of Hector but almost Christmas and everybody was excited but somebody was feeling miserable and depressed. It was a virus with deep red skin, yellow eyes.

His long wavy purple brown hair hung around his face and some snow had gotten on it but he didn't mind because he had nowhere to go since OJ had been made to kick him out of his and Drix's apartment by their landlord but the virus didn't mind but he growled a little as he saw a girl being chased by Immunity but he gasped seeing her because she was a virus but looked like him with her deep red skin, glowing green eyes, slender and wore black clothes but had fingerless black gloves on her hands hiding her hands which were hot but he saw terror in her eyes.

Thrax growled in anger as he got rid of the cops but the girl was amazed at him.

Her long purple brown hair covered her eyes so he couldn't see the sadness but he could.

"Don't be afraid.

I'm not going to hurt you." he said to her.

She nodded.

"You're like me, a virus?

I ran away from the home.

I don't want to be adopted.

I'm a monster." she said as tears fell from her eyes.

That made Thrax think of himself when his virus features had kicked in but he could tell other people had gotten to her.

"I-I'm Brianna." she answered.

"That's a good name for a virus.

Mine's Thrax.

The city doesn't like people like us but imprison us and use us as lab rats.

I won't let that happen to you.

How old are you?" he answered.

"Eighteen." she answered.

He then decided to find somewhere to go for the night but he saw fear in Brianna's eyes as the people stared at her but Theax growled in anger at them.

He then had an idea as he headed to OJ's apartment.

* * *

Brianna was curious as to how Thrax was able to get into the apartment but she was nervous thinking that people would call Immunity and arrest her but Thrax had reassured her she was safe but he knew that OJ along with Drix had gone for the holidays but he was anxious and curious as he saw her playing with something around her neck.

It was a locket but he watched as she fell asleep.....

He sighed looking out the window as snow fell over Hector........


	2. Protecting Her No Matter What

**A/N Here's more of the story and thanks to Thrax's Baby for his review because it made me want to write more but I don't know why I like Thrax as my fave Warner Brothers villain but it's like my love of Gaara in Naruto but I like him a lot but I love his fic about Thrax and his daughter Ember who is very cute and probably in first grade.**

**I hope he likes this.**

* * *

Thrax sighed watching Brianna sleep fitfully as they were in OJ's apartment but understood knowing how it felr to be a virus knowing that Immunity were always going to hunt you down like an animal but right now she needed somebody to help her just like the orphange had helped him when this had started happening to him but he was very protective right now of this girl but knew Spryman wanted her to be Immunity's latest test subject but he wouldn't allow that to happen to somebody like her as he sighed tiredly but he didn't feel ready to sleep as he drank coffee but hoped that Brianna would be okay but heard her whimper in her sleep.

"I'm sorry I'm a virus!

Pleasse love me for me!" she said in her sleep.

Thrax was worried hearing her say that as he saw her begin to wake up but there were tears in her green eyes as she woke but she was quiet seeing Thrax still awake but noticed he'd heard her.

"Were you dreaming about the home?

I know how you feel." he said gently.

Brianna shook her head.

"No you don't.

It's what they say to get you to trust them but they hate you for what you are." she answered as he understood but hugged her but she pulled away from the hug which surprised him but that was okay but he just needed to give her time.

He decided to get some sleep as he lay on the couch as Brianna was looking out the window watching kids playing in the snow.

* * *

Mayor Spryman was angry at Chief Gluttonus for letting Thrax and that young virus he'd protected by letting them slip through his fingers but he understood that he wanted him to capture them as he left but he returned to HPU but was angry about that.

* * *

Thrax sighed as he saw Brianna watching other kids playing outside but knew that she wanted to be like other kids with a Mom and Dad to love her but he knew how hard it was for a virus in this city with Immnuity hunting them down like animals and using them as lab subjects but he protected her very well but he had an idea as he dressed her in some of Ozzy's winter clothes, put sunglasses over her green eyes and watched aa she left the apartment but was nervous but relaxed seeing her play in the snow with other kids but heard sirens as an Immunity squad car pulled up.

Brianna watched nervous as the other kids scattered but she was nervous seeing the officer get out of the car but she cursed herself as Brianna ran off but didn't know that she'd ran into the apartment block but she knew that she would get the young virus but Thrax hugged her as she entered the apartment but saw her tremble as her claw reappeared on her right hand.

"It's okay Brianna.

They won't bother you anymore." he reassured her.

She understood but was frightened seeing the look in that police officer's eyes as if she had been looking for her and was ordered to bring her back but Thrax watched as she fell asleep.......

He had anger burning in him as he went off somewhere...........


End file.
